Heartbeat
by Forever2pm
Summary: Based on the 2pm members, a drama about Khunyoung!
1. Chapter 1: Without U

Mainly about Nichkhun. Lots of Khunyoung too! The beginning seems really boring, but trust me, a bunch of drama happens. By the way, each part has the title of a 2pm song.

If you're not Korean:

Mook ji ba = kind of like an advanced version of rock, paper, scissors.

Hyung = what a guy calls his older brother/ guy friend

Soju = alcohol

Maknae = youngest person

Satoori = a country/ almost slang sounding accent that uses slightly informal words

Gwaja = chips

2pm = amazing K-pop group.

Nichkhun = "Thai Prince" He's actually Thai, and then moved to the United States, where he was found and asked to become a star in Korea. He moved to Korea, and learned Korean, dancing, acrobatics, and singing in 3 years. Manly, muscular body but adorable baby face J He can speak Thai, English, most Korean, and a little Chinese.

Woo young = "Ssanti King" He's not the youngest, but has a youthful appearance. He's still muscular, but more lithe. He's an amazing dancer.

Junho = He has chinky eyes, but still adorable. He looks like Bi's twin with the same face! He's an amazing dancer, like a second Michael Jackson.

Junsu = The main vocalist and is hilarious when using satoori

Taecyeon = Has amazing abs, but also acts cute. Amazing rapper! He lived in Boston for awhile, and has an almost perfect American accent.

Chansung = "Maknae" Looks like he would be older, but is actually the youngest. He loves food.

Jaeboem = The leader of 2pm; Known for his 6 pack, the "2pm" sign shaved on the side of his head and b-boy dance skills. He grew up in Seattle, so he's better at English than Korean. After awhile, Korea started to stress him out since he wasn't perfect at the language or culture so he went back to Seattle. We all hope he comes back!

**Part One: Without U**

"Yah, let's get some soju!" Junsu groaned. It was a boring evening. 2pm was sprawled over the living room in their house.

"You get it." Khun mumbled, rolling over a pillow.

"And gwaja!" Chansung added, rubbing his stomach.

"We ate dinner half an hour ago!" Taecyeon laughed, poking Chansung. Chansung poked him back, and soon the two boys were wrestling playfully on the floor. Taecyeon dominated of course. Those muscles weren't a joke.

"Let's play mook ji ba to see who buys it!" Wooyoung decided. Nobody argued, and Woo threw a fist into the air. "Let the mook ji ba tournament begin!" First, it was Junho against Junsu. The two Jun brothers struggled, but after a heated battle, Junho proved to be the winner. Next, was Junho and Taecyeon. Junho, the master of Korean games, won again. He beat Nichkhun as well. He must've lost his luck, because Wooyoung beat him easily, and then lost to Chansung.

After a while, it was only Nichkhun and Wooyoung left.

"Kai bai bo!" They said in unison. They both had the same position. And then the same ones again for three times in a row.

"Kai bai bo!" Wooyoung had scissors, and Khun groaned when he saw he had paper. "Have mercy, hyung!" He moaned.

Wooyoung smiled evilly, and Khun collapsed in mock horror when they both had rock. Nichkhun had to buy the soju for everyone.

Everyone cheered. "Wooyoung ah…" Khun moaned in agony and tumbled into Wooyoung. They both rolled around together, laughing.

Finally, Nichkhun had to get the soju sooner or later. Taking some money and slipping on a hoodie, Khun headed out the front door. He wore sunglasses too. He wasn't in the mood to be crushed by fans on the way to get soju.

He slipped outside and shuddered. It was chilly and the rain had just stopped. He jogged across the street and into the grocery store, and in no time he had a shopping bag with two bottles of soju and bags of chips.

Khun stepped outside and waited for the streetlight to change. His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he slipped it out. He grinned with glee when he saw it was his hyung, Nichan. He answered and started to speak in Thai.

"Brother! I miss you! What's up?" Khun almost danced right there on the street. It's been long since he had a long talk with his brother.

He stopped and tried to make out the reply on the other end. He only heard a cough and a choke. "Yah, Nichan, are you okay?"

Nichkhun's eyes slowly widened when he realized his older brother, Nichan, was sobbing like a baby on the other end. He desperately hopped up and down, wishing he could appear in the United States with his family. "Nichan, are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt? Nichan?"

Finally, his brother managed to take a deep breath and Khun struggled to hear. "My God, brother…. Something bad happened." He gulped back another sob. "I… I… We…. Our…."

"Nichan! What is it! Tell me!"

"Nichkhun, I-I-I can't believe this myself. But, our mother passed away last night."

Khun froze. He was surprised his heart didn't stop. He began shaking harder, and not because of the cold. "Yah! Nichan! Don't joke around with me, this isn't funny."

"Brother… I-I-I'm not joking."

"NO. Mom was and is healthy."

"That's what we thought. She was a little stressed out and had a fever this past week. All of a sudden she died in her sleep. Our sister found her dead in the morning."

Tears streamed down Khun's face, but he quickly brushed them away. No. He couldn't be weak now. But the thought of his mom dying… And he never got to say his last "I love you." He couldn't even see her face.

"Thanks, Nichan. For…. Telling me early. I'll think of something." He quickly hung up without waiting for a reply. Water in his eyes blurred his view. He could barely make out the shape of buildings. His own mother. Dead. Why his? Why?

Without thinking, Nichkhun let out a frustrated yell and ran forward as fast as he could. The only thing was that cars were still streaming forward. And the worst part was that when Khun was almost on the other side, a car came rolling past and slammed into Khun, knocking him out and throwing him against a telephone pole.

"Where's Nichkhun with the snacks and drinks?" Chansung grumbled. "He's been gone for thirty minutes."

"Maybe the line at the grocery store is long." Junsu mumbled.

"Big head but little brain." Taecyeon laughed, punching Junsu gently in the shoulder. "What lines? It's 11 at night." Everyone started talking casually.

Wooyoung leaned against the couch, thinking thoughtfully by himself. Why would Khun take this long? He stood up. "Guys, I'll get some ice cream."

"But… we already have ice cream." Junho mumbled absentmindedly as Wooyoung walked out the door.

Wooyoung shivered, embracing the chill. Khun shouldn't be out this long; he would get a cold. His ears perked and he cocked his head when he noticed an ambulance squealing to a stop on the street. A small mob was gathered around.

Woo squinted, and he froze. Could that be….

A girl in the mob was crying and held up a Nichkhun place card.

He was instantly filled with dread and disbelief. His legs turned to jelly, but he managed to sprint and push past others. The crying girls hardly noticed Wooyoung.

"Yah! Khun hyung, get up!" Wooyoung cried, falling to his knees. He gently picked up his head and when he looked at his hand, he saw it was covered in warm blood. His lower lip trembled.

Khun's arm was sticking out at a weird angle, and small cuts covered his body, as well as a painful gash on his forehead. The ambulance men motioned for Wooyoung to get out of the way, but he refused and helped Khun up with their help.

"Nichkhun. Don't." He whispered. He felt his wrist, and could hardly feel the pulse.

It was all his fault too. Tears streamed down his face when he realized Nichkhun could die.


	2. Chapter 2: Again and Again

**Part Two: Again and Again**

Nichkhun slowly awoke to rays of sun. His vision was blurry at first, and he sat up quickly. He winced and gnashed his teeth in pain. It took him awhile for his eyes to clear, and he realized he was in a hospital, sitting up in a bed.

He finally noticed his bandmates watching him intently, all gathered around him except for Wooyoung, who was sitting in a chair off to the side with his head in his hands. Nichkhun winced again, but not from his wounds. Memories from last night steadily flowed into his head. He must've been taken to a hospital. He caused this much pain for Wooyoung, and the others.

"I-I-I…" He began hoarsely.

Taecyeon, who was usually manly and joked around, had a gentle but serious expression. "Khun hyung, how are you feeling?"

Nichkhun blinked and slowly looked at himself. He was shirtless, and his chest was diagonally wrapped with bandage tape. His arm was in a sling, and his hand found stitches on the back of his head.

"I'm.. okay." Khun lied, looking to the side.

"Are you hungry?" Junho asked softly.

Khun shook his head.

Wooyoung stood up and slowly walked towards him. Nichkhun realized the furious look in his eyes. Khun flinched and looked down.

"Hyung. Look at me." Wooyoung's voice was cold.

Khun's eyes slowly traveled up the young member.

Wooyoung rushed into his speech. "You're so stupid! Ass! All we asked was for you to get some soju, and you run into the street like a madman! What were you thinking? Is it impossible to look at the streetlight? Or notice cars coming at you? All of us had to rush here at 1 in the morning! Can you be anymore selfish?"

Khun suddenly jolted as a pain in his chest attacked fiercely. Wooyoung's face softened slightly and he took another step forward.

"And… I won a stupid game of mook ji ba and made you get the soju." Wooyoung admitted, looking to the side, tears welling up in his eyes. Not one person in the room had dry eyes.

Khun took a shaky breath and looked to the side. "My… brother called me. My… My mom died. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so pissed. I _have _been selfish, working in Korea. I never thought to visit my family once. It's my fault, not yours. I.. I… I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry."

A tear rolled down his face and he quickly wiped it away with his uninjured hand.

Small gasps spread across the room. Wooyoung looked even more hurt, and his face screwed up. "Khun… Khun… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to yell at you." He sat down heavily and burrowed his face in his hands once more.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Wooyoung." Nichkhun managed a sad smile. He sunk down into his bed. "I'm tired. I'll get out of the hospital the day after tomorrow." He mumbled. The rest of 2pm bowed their heads, and shuffled out of the room.

Wooyoung followed them last. He looked back, guilt burning in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but whipped around and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Khun laid down and closed his eyes in frustration. Nothing would ever be the same.

Two days later, Wooyoung and Taecyeon came to pick Khun up. Nichkhun dressed in sweats, and pulled a hat over his bloodstained hair that he could finally wash when he got home and sunglasses over his weary, pale face.

The trio didn't talk at all, and as soon as they walked out the door, a rush of fans and reports squished around him.

"Nichkhun-ssi, can you explain what happened in the car accident?" One asked, while another asked, "There's also rumors that you were bullied by everyone else in 2pm. Is this true?"

Taecyeon was outraged by some of these rumors, and brushed people out of the way with his broad shoulders.

With cameras flashing, fans screaming and throwing gifts at him, and reporters waving microphones in his face while shouting questions at him, Khun felt himself become dizzy. _Leave me alone,_ he screamed in his head. With a growing headache, he stumbled forwards, but managed to drag himself up and stagger clumsily.

Without a word, Wooyoung wrapped an arm around his waist and carefully lead him. Nichkhun flushed lightly, but accepted the help.

Once they were home, everyone tried their best to make Khun comfortable. After he showered and managed to put on his pants, Taecyeon carefully helped him put on his shirt. Chansung gave him hot chocolate along with his medicine. Everyone would ask him how he felt every fifteen seconds.

"I'm okay." Nichkhun reassured Junsu for what seemed like the twentieth time. Wooyoung was the only one that completely ignored him, except a few cold glances.

His stony stare pierced Khun's heart, and finally he stood up. "I'll go to sleep now." He mumbled.

"It's only 8." Junho said in surprise.

Khun faked a yawn. "Oh, I'm tired." With that, he walked to his bedroom.

That night, he tossed and turned. He fell into a half conscious sleep, and was soon in a horrible nightmare. His siblings were crying and kneeling down at the grave of their mom. Khun ran forward. His father turned around, sadness and disappointment in his eyes. His siblings started screaming at him, calling him nasty names, saying he didn't love them enough. Why didn't he just become a Korean if he loved Korea so much?

The dream shifted. He was in a never ending barren field. There was absolutely nothing around him. Khun would run forward, and end up in the same exact looking place. Suddenly, his mother appeared from far off, sadness in her eyes and a sickly shade to her face. She was bone thin, and was reaching out to him weakly.

Yelling and waving his arms wildly, Nichkhun started running after her, but his mom always managed to be a few yards ahead of him. Finally, she crumbled into dust, and he saw his other family members come up and disintergrate too.

Nichkhun woke up from his dream, screaming. It took him awhile to realize he was back in reality. He shuddered, his whole body like jelly, and stumbled from his bed to the ground. His eyes were wide and his skin plastered with cold sweat, and he wrung his cold and clammy hands together.

His door suddenly opened, and Khun, spooked and sure it was his dead mother, jumped up. Wooyoung stepped in and groaned. "Yah! Why are you so freaking loud-" He froze and notice Khun, sitting on the ground hunched over gaping up at him.

"Khun… are you ok-" He stopped and jumped forward when Nichkhun stumbled and shakily lowered himself to the ground. Wooyoung kneeled beside him, and the cold look reappeared in his eyes. He hesitantly reached out to touch his forehead, and immediately pulled his hand back like he had touched a hot stove.

"Whoa! You're burning up!" He said grimly.

Nichkhun had been thinking deeply this whole time, shuddering and twiddling his fingers. He opened his dry mouth and began. "Wooyoung, I-I.. I have to…"

"What? Go to the hospital again?" Wooyoung asked fiercely. "Where does it hurt? Your head? Your arm? Your chest?" Then he shook his head and became stone once more. "Go tell the others."

Khun couldn't help it anymore. Images of his mother crumbling flashed in his head, and he started freaking out like he had just seen a ghost. "W-W-Wooyoung." He was trembling everywhere and his hands wrung faster. "I-I-I… I'm scared. W-Wooyoung, please." He clutched desperately at Wooyoung's pants.

Wooyoung's eyes widened, as Khun's whole body started to vibrate, and his cheeks and ears turn red. Wooyoung pulled him into a tight hug. "It'll be okay." He mumbled.

Khun relaxed slightly into his warmth, but his hands gripped the back of his shirt. "W-W-Wooyoung. Wooyoung."

Wooyoung's hand patted his back. Khun felt Woo's hot tears on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Khun hyung. I've been such a jerk lately."

Nichkhun shook his head and buried his head in Wooyoung's shoulder. "N-No. It's my fault. I think… I think I need to go to the U.S."

Wooyoung nodded. "Of course. We'll all go with you. We can visit your mother's grave and your family. We'll manage the schedule somehow. We could stay for a week."

"N-no. Wooyoung. I-I need to stay longer. Maybe forever."

Woo loosened his grip to look at Khun with an astonished facial expression. "You can't! You've achieved becoming a star. I'll miss- We'll miss you too much."

Nichkhun strangely didn't cry, but he felt a sense of growing dread knotting in his stomach and he flinched as thoughts swimmed in his head. He swayed forward, and Wooyoung quickly caught him and pulled him into another gripping hug.

"No, I have to." Khun cleared his throat and managed to speak slowly. "Family… is more important right now."

Wooyoung become more rigid. "And we're not?" He hissed. "I- We need you Khun. We need you in 2pm."

Khun looked to the side, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Don't be stupid, it's not like I'm Jay, the important leader. I'm hardly a vocal. It'll be fine without me."

Wooyoung once again pulled Khun away from his hug and held him by the shoulders, anger and disappointment burning on his face. "We don't care about that Khun hyung! We care about _you_. Aren't we family too?"

"O-Of course!" Nichkhun stuttered. "I'll miss you.. Guys. So much." His voice cracked. "I have to do this. I'm not a Korean."

Wooyoung grimaced. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He hesitated to feel Khun's forehead again. "I'll sleep with you tonight to take care of you."

Khun started to stammer about how that wasn't necessary and he could feel his ears turn red, but Woo already stood up, was out the door, and was soon back with medicine and a wet towel.

After using a thermometer, Nichkhun found out that his temperature has risen to 104.5 degrees Farenheit. He was coated in sweat, so Wooyoung carefully undid his shirt so gently that Khun only winced once when the sleeve was pulled over his broken arm.

Wooyoung paused a second to catch his breath. Nichkhun's skin was a bit paler than usual, but it still gave the glow of a true Thai prince. Woo's heart fell when he saw the bandages wrapped around his chest, but he could still see some healthy muscles.

Nichkhun coughed and dizzily climbed onto his bed. Wooyoung laid down next to him and soothingly rubbed the damp towel over Khun's back, who sighed and arched into him.

Khun shuddered from the sudden coolness, but was instantly relieved. He still felt dizzy, but managed to turn around, face to face with Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung-ah," He began, looking into his eyes. Wooyoung stared back.

"I'm sorry." Khun winced and looked away. Wooyoung smiled meekly and gently rubbed his forehead with the towel, without a word.

"And Wooyoung?" Khun asked. "When… if I leave.. Pretend you don't care. Pretend you don't know me. It'll hurt less for me."

Wooyoung didn't answer, although a frown twisted the corners of his mouth. He silently rubbed the towel across Khun's chest, as they both slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Tired of Waiting

Sorry guys, this chapter is a little boring, but I think it's really sweet too (:

**Part Three: Tired of Waiting**

"And I feel like I have to leave 2pm. And go back to the U.S." Nichkhun finished his explanation and looked down, blushing. "I'm… sorry."

Wooyoung grit his teeth and looked to the side, even though he already knew the news. Junho blinked his small eyes in disbelief, and even Chansung dropped his bag of chips.

"Why all of a sudden?" Junsu blurted in his satoori.

Normally, Khun would laugh, but he smiled sadly. "I'm not fit to be here. I should be back at home with my family. I wish I would've realized this earlier, before my mom died." He held back the tears. No, crying would make this so much harder.

"If that's what you feel is right…." Taecyeon began slowly.

"I'm sure." Nichkhun replied. "I… I already bought my ticket and everything. I'm leaving next week. The flight is at 1 in the morning, so I'll just go myself."

"Nonsense." Junho smiled. "We'll go with you."

Nichkhun shook his head. "It's better if I do this alone. The concert in Busan we have the day after tomorrow will be my last."

Taecyeon was the first to give Khun a small hug, and soon everyone followed. Wooyoung was the last, and he awkwardly joined the group hug.

"Ah, guys." Nichkhun smiled meekly. "It's not like I'm disappearing. I'll visit Korea once in awhile."

Wooyoung spoke up, his voice neither especially cold or warm. "Once in awhile? How many times is that?"

Nichkhun looked down at his hands once more. "I'm not sure." He paused. "I want you guys to remember, I'm not leaving because of 2pm. I'm leaving because of me." He bit his trembling lower lip and stood up. "G'night."

Before he knew it, Khun was fleeing from the shocked faces and escaping into his room, where he laid down on his bed with wide eyes for the rest of the night.

The night of the concert. On the way there, it had been hectic. Fans were crying and sending gifts as comfort for Nichkhun, who was tired from faking grins and explaining his situation. More than once, he was so close to the verge of tears, one of his bandmates would quickly lead him away.

What's worse, is that a lot of idol groups that close friends came to visit or perform. What turned from an ordinary concert turned to Nichkhun's Farewell Performance.

That included 2AM, Girls Generation, Wonder Girls, Miss A, F[X], and many other celebrities. Nichkhun had to fake more grins.

Finally, it was their time. Nichkhun poured his heart out in their performance of I'll Be Back. When the music for Only You began, Junsu took the microphone and said, "Khun hyung, this is for you. We love you."

Nichkhun managed a smile, but when it was his turn to sing, he just couldn't. He managed the first few words, and he quickly turned around and started walking to the back, tears rolling down his face.

His shoulders heaved as he sobbed heavily into his good arm, and was soon panting like he had no oxygen. He felt warm embraces from behind and noticed that his bandmates were crying too.

The others managed to pull themselves together and with a proud Nichkhun watching, finished the song. Nichkhun took the microphone, smiled genuinely, and wiped his eyes.

"Oh my God, my experience here has been great. My fans, my friends… They helped me during the tough time I've been having lately. I really really owe everyone. I-I love you." When he said this, he turned around and affectionately looked Wooyoung in the eyes.

Wooyoung seemed surprised for a second, but soon the familiar cute grin erupted across his face and he nodded.

"Once again, thank you. I'll never forget Korea." With that, Nichkhun waved and the audience roared. Nichkhun retreated to a row of chairs off to the side to watch the rest of the concert.

Wooyoung slipped in the seat next to him. No words needed to express his happiness. Wooyoung squeezed his leg, tears stained on his own face, and soon he had his arm around Khun's waist for the remainder of the show, occasionally patting his side and resting his head on Khun's neck.

Nichkhun smiled down at him, a watery smile, and hardly noticed the performances, only Wooyoung's sweet breath blowing on his neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Only You

Sigh, this is the last part! I wish I could continue it but I wouldn't find a way to end it… I'll probably write another Khunyoung drama, except I want to make it more heartbreaking and sad then this one (:

**Part Four: Only You**

"Bye guys." Nichkhun managed to smile, placing a hat on his head and zipping up his backpack.

Tears glittering in sweet Junho's eyes, he leapt forward and gave Nichkhun a hug. Chansung was next to enwrap Khun in a bear hug. Everyone else followed.

The previous night, Nichkhun had shared memories with Woo young on the balcony. Their experiences in Hot Blood, Idol Army Show, and even things way before that. Before Khun went to bed, Wooyoung gave him a gripping hug and brushed his lips against Nichkhun's neck.

Now, Wooyoung was in the hug, but was staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I'll see you guys… Maybe even in a few weeks." Nichkhun mumbled occasionally. He picked up his bags, and looking back longingly at his sad faced bandmates, walked out the door and into the van.

Once Nichkhun arrived at the airport, he was met with a bunch of fans. His headache screamed and his legs shook, and he quickly mumbled this to the security officer next to him, who nodded briefly and shouldered people out of the way.

Officers encased Khun and they finally made it. Nichkhun stood in front of the door that led to the hallway which led to the plane. This was it. Time to make new memories in the US.

Nichkhun took a deep breath, but he still broke down and leaned against the wall, tears streaming down his face. Who was he kidding? He could never forget his loyal bandmates, especially Wooyoung.

The baby faced member whose awkward smile made Nichkhun feel like he could run around the world 3 times. The one whose Ssanti dancing made him laugh until he felt like he was going to faint. The one who was normally serious and worrisome, but shed those characteristics off with Khun.

Wooyoung would always do something small that made Khun fall deeper for him. Especially when he was so willing for the paper thin kiss they shared on Idol Army.

Nichkhun loved Wooyoung.

Nichkhun beat at his chest. He had to go. He braced himself, although his shoulders shook from his continuous tears. He picked up his bags once more and was about to take a step when he heard a familiar voice.

"_Khun hyung!_ STOP!"

Nichkhun's eyes popped open with realization and turned around to find a sobbing Wooyoung run at him.

"Don't leave!" Wooyoung pleaded, grabing Khun's shirt. Flashes of paparazzi cameras soon surrounded them.

"W-Wooyoung." Nichkhun said in shock, the whole thing causing his stomach to turn and more tears to flow from his eyes. "You came."

"Of course I came!"

"Why? I… have to go…" Nichkhun tore himself free and started walking again, but Wooyoung grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't." Wooyoung mumbled against his neck. He kissed it once. "I love you."

Nichkhun couldn't help but grin and held on tighter. "I love you too." He hesitated and squinted at the flash of another camera. "People are watching…"

Wooyoung chuckled. "Give them something to talk about." He pulled away, took Nichkhun's chin in his hand and kissed him gently on the lips.


End file.
